zoo_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3
CBS renewed Zoo for a third and final season in August 2016. The third season premiered on June 29, 2017 and concluded September 21st, 2017. Plot "No Place Like Home" Jackson, using a team of lions at his command, is working to help people out of a Pacific Coast evacuation zone. Clementine tries to convince Abraham (now a doctor) and Dariela to help her find her father Mitch before the IADG (International Animal Defense Group) does. Mitch is being held in a mysterious facility in suspended animation in a cryogenic chamber. Jamie is now a successful author who has been working in secret to find the last of the Shepherds, their supposed leader code-named "The Falcon," and another man called "Mr. Duncan." Jackson encounters a hybrid rhino creature, which he manages to trap with aid from his girlfriend Tessa and sends a blood sample to Abraham to help find a cure for sterility. Mitch is found by the IADG who break him out of containment, nearly killing him in the process. He is alive and physically unharmed, but he is extremely disoriented and has a hard time communicating properly with the IADG soldier. Logan, now an NYPD detective, stops Jamie after she steals an important hard drive. After devising a plan with Abraham and Dariela, Clementine calls Jamie to help find Mitch, however, she confronts Abraham at gunpoint and leaves abruptly. After Logan confiscates the hard drive that Jamie stole, explosions simultaneously occur at the NYPD and Jackson's camp where a mysterious figure leaves after examining the new hybrid. While being interviewed by IADG, Mitch is greeted by another agent who claims to be Clementine. "Diaspora" Jackson recovers from the mysterious bomber while the NYPD does their own investigation on their bomber. While Jamie helps one Clementine, the other Clementine begins questioning Mitch. Jackson is hiding in the Hybrid Zone under the alias Dylan Green, as Jackson Oz is being hunted, and he has not told Tessa his true identity. Abraham and Dariela continue to study the mysterious blood sample from the Jackson, until a Razorback hybrid attacks, drawn by the blood sample that has grown into a fetus. Jackson finds a mysterious device left behind by the stranger. Logan's investigation leads him to Jackson, so he flies out to the Hybrid Zone. IADG Clementine asks Mitch about Blue Diaspora. Jamie's Clementine discovers a secret chamber in Jamie's plane containing a caged Mansdale, whom Jamie has been torturing for information on the remaining Shepherds. Clementine and Jamie attack the facility that is holding Mitch. Abraham tries to save the fetus, but it is taken by the Razorbacks. Jackson gets a threatening message from the mysterious woman who bombed the compound and the NYPD. While trying to escape, Mitch is confronted by both Clementines. He shoots the real one who proves her identity with a memento of a parking ticket. The false Clementine is then killed by Jamie. Jackson discovers through Logan that the bomber's name is Abigail Westbrook, his biological sister. Abraham and Dariela are visited by soldiers who abduct Isaac, along with numerous children as part of a protocol by Reiden Global. It is revealed that Clementine is pregnant. "Ten Years Gone" Abraham and Dariela realize a new executive order has been given that quarantines any children under age 12. Jackson continues the hunt for Abigail. Mitch hears about all the events that have transpired with his team while he was out. A man named Jonah, who slept with Dariela, confesses to Abraham that Dariela is responsible for giving him Abraham's research, which Jonah has given to Reiden Global. Abraham calls Jackson to find another sample of the hybrid. Jamie performs a risky brain surgery on Mitch in an attempt to help his condition. While searching for another hybrid rhino, Jackson, Logan and Tessa are attacked by a hybrid vulture. Later, Jackson confesses his true identity to Tessa, who leaves him. After trying to rescue Issac, Abraham and Dariela are given another child who they return to his parents. Abraham and Dariela are apprehended by Leanne Ducovney, the CEO of Reiden Global, who offers Isaac's safe return in exchange for Clementine. With the help of Mansdale, Mitch discovers a bio-drive implanted in his brain. He concludes if the drive was removed, his memories will be erased, but he would possibly die if they left it in. Mitch decides to leave the bio-drive in until the sterility crisis is averted. Jackson and Logan continue tracking the hybrid vulture, but encounter Mitch, Jamie and Clementine in a cabin, surrounded by hybrid vultures. "Welcome to the Terra Dome" The team manages to escape the vultures and make it to the plane; it's revealed Jamie is responsible for labeling Robert as the man who doomed humanity and made Jackson a target. They learn that the hybrids were attracted to a mysterious device, and if more were planted over the barrier, they would lure the hybrids to infect the rest of the world within 90 days. Abraham and Dariela return to the plane to offer their support. Clementine later leaves on a personal errand, but Dariela gives her location to Ducovney and she is abducted, just before Abraham objects to the idea. The team arrives in New York, tracing a similar device to the headquarters of Reiden Global, which Jamie, Mitch and Logan infiltrate. Logan confronts and shoots Abigail, who escapes. Ducovney, revealed to be the Falcon, is murdered and Jamie is arrested, confessing to killing her. Abraham confirms that the blood samples of newly evolved hybrids are required to manufacture a cure; using the device as bait, they pilot the plane above the city, luring a swarm of hybrid vultures after them. "Drop It Like It’s Hot" Using a harpoon, Jackson is able to retrieve a sample from one of the vultures, but Mansdale escapes captivity and hides in a car; to dispose of the hybrids, Jackson plants the device in the same car, dropping it into a volcano, unknowingly killing Mansdale. Back in New York, Jamie states she did not kill Ducovney (having lied to prevent the mission from being exposed), but required Mansdale to testify for her, but his death complicates everything. Mitch and Logan infiltrate the morgue and find a camera embedded in Ducovney's eye. After revealing the truth about Abigail to his friends, Jackson arrives in Mexico to search for another hybrid, where he encounters Tessa; they search for the hybrid together, where Jackson revealed that he lost his wife and son Connor in a car collision years ago. They arrive at a junkyard, finding a band of criminals holding a telepathic ape hybrid called Abendegos, awaiting collection from Mr. Duncan. On the plane, Abraham and Dariela uncover that Clementine is pregnant, explaining Reiden's interest in her and believe her unborn child is the key to curing sterility; Dariela later confesses to giving her over to Reiden. Elsewhere, Abigail is dragged to safety by hybrid wolves, revealing she possesses the same ability of controlling animals as Jackson. "Oz Is Oz" Mitch rescues Clementine from an auction house and admits his regret in not being around to protect her. Jackson and Tessa escape with Abendegos to the plane with Abraham and Dariela. They extract its blood and find that the woolly rhinos, winged hybrids, and Abendegos are related, and there are six new hybrids which are required to end the sterility problem. Tessa leaves after reconciling with Jackson, who tells her that she is safer far away from him. Back in New York, Jamie is released after she and Logan confirm that it was Abigail who murdered Ducovney. Reiden collapses, but when a S.W.A.T. team raids the facility that's supposed to be holding the captured children, it's empty. Abigail is returned to her headquarters, where her fellow Shepherds revive her in another stasis chamber. Shown in flashbacks, Abigail was on Pangaea the day of the Noah Objective, where she was revealed to be jealous of Robert's approval over Jackson and had created the hybrids only to impress him. The ape hybrid is Abendegos and was created using her human DNA, which allows her to control it. After witnessing Robert sacrifice himself to save Jackson, Abigail took over the Shepherds and saved Mitch from death. In the present, Mitch discovers that he is Mr. Duncan. "Wham, Bam, Thank You Sam" The missing children are revealed to be under the Shepherd's occupation; the team rescues them and Isaac, but Abigail infiltrates the plane and retrieves Abendegos, injuring Clementine in the process. Logan is recruited by IADG agent Henry Garrison to investigate worldwide hybrid activity. Mitch and Jamie go searching for a new hybrid, an invisible snake, and are able to kill it with aid from Max, who was also hunting the creature. On the plane, Abraham confirms Clementine's baby is in danger and needs a blood transfusion from the father, Sam Parker. Clementine is put into the stasis chamber to keep her baby alive. Jamie later confirms that Mitch is Duncan, but Mitch wipes her memory with a tranquilizer dart. Max secretly brings one of the snake's eggs aboard the plane. Jackson goes searching for Sam, but the man he finds denies knowing Clementine before being shot and killed by Abigail, who then captures Jackson. "Stakes on a Plane" Abigail takes Jackson to Copenhagen, Denmark and discovers that he can control animals telepathically. Mitch and Max decide to remove the bio-drive from Mitch's head, but a power failure during the procedure leaves Mitch temporarily blind and initiates the bio-drive. A new hybrid on the plane has caused the power failure and must be tracked down, but not killed so that a sample can be taken. Power malfunctions cause Jamie and Dariela to nearly be sucked out of the tail section, but Abraham saves them while Max helps fix Mitch's blindness. Abraham rigs a beacon to draw out the hybrid, an octopus with fanged tentacles, while Jamie tries to overcome Mitch/Duncan to reboot the plane's power system. Abigail uses the plane's situation to to discover the secret of how Jackson can control animals. Elsewhere, Logan discovers that the cause of the hybrid DNA in Germany is spores from hybrid nests. There are similar nests in Seoul, South Korea and Atlanta, Georgia. "The Black Forest" Jamie reboots the plane's power but Mitch/Duncan escapes the plane. Dariela takes Isaac off the plane while Abraham stays to help with the crisis. Logan comes to the plane to deal with the spore problem and they coerce a former Shepherd named Jared to lead them to Abigail by tracking Mitch/Duncan's bio-drive. Mitch/Duncan returns to Abigail, who repairs his bio-drive and introduces him to Sam Parker. Abigail has convinced Sam that Jackson is the reason there are hybrids, and that Jackson and his team plan on ending humanity with beacons for hybrid nests all around the world. She tells him that he's the only one who can save Clementine and her baby, and injects him with an unknown substance. Jackson deduces that Abigail can control the hybrids and that she is, in fact, the last hybrid needed to cure sterility. Sam is taken to the plane by Abraham to give a transfusion to Clementine to save the baby, but there are complications due to whatever substance Abigail injected Sam with. Jamie and Max find Jackson and capture Mitch/Duncan and the device used to control his bio-drive, but Jamie secretly leaves him in his "Duncan" state to control his actions. Jared confronts Abigail but is killed after fighting with Jackson who retrieves a spinal sample from Abigail. Logan and Lee find the spore nest. "Once Upon a Time in the Nest" After Jackson attacks Abigail, the team rushes to save her as her life hangs in the balance. "Cradles and Graves" As the team is trapped inside the plane by toxic spores surrounding them, complications arise during the delivery of Clementine's baby. "West Side Story" After the team's plane suffers a catastrophic accident in the hybrid zone, Dariela and Tessa set out on a rescue mission to save them. "The Barrier" The team races to stop the hybrids from breaching the barrier wall by shutting down the last beacon that draws them in. Episodes Cast Season 3/Starring|Starring Season 3/Guest Starring|Guest Starring Deaths Trivia Site Navigation Category:Season 3 Category:Seasons